Forceps are designed to be used in surgical procedures for cutting and removing tissue and other anatomical portions. Of particularly advantageous design are forceps having a pair of reciprocal jaws at one end opposite reciprocal handles, such device being especially suitable for microlumbar discectomy procedures in which portions of a patient's intervertebral disc material is to be removed. Normally, the reciprocal type forceps utilize a slidable arm connecting a reciprocal handle with a reciprocal jaw and which arm is disengagable for the purpose of cleaning the instrument of organic matter that becomes lodged along the part line between the slidable arms. Although such a cleaning feature is highly advantageous, it has been found that when used in lumbar discectomy procedures, the surgeon often twists the instrument in order to remove disc material, and other cartilaginous, tendinous, or calcereous fibrous matter to such an extent that the slidable arm is disengaged thereby temporarily disrupting the use of the device until the arms are again connected. Obviously such interruption during the procedure is undesirable and it is to the obviation of such a problem that the present invention is intended and directed.